only hope
by abbyli
Summary: "Isaac, I swear to God, if you ever leave me again, I will kick your furry ass from here to Timbuktu, do you understand?" Or where Isaac leaves town a beta and returns an alpha.


**title: **only hope

**summary: "**I pray to be only yours."

**pairing: **lydia/isaac

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or 'Only Hope'. Those honors belong to Jeff Davis and Switchfoot.

**notes: **I have become addicted to this pairing. I blame MidnightRain6593 for that. By the way, this is for her.

.

.

Prom Night in Beacon Hills.

Grr, Lydia never thought she'd make it this far with all the bullshit that she's gone through in the past nine months. She was pretty much against going to prom in the first place but after Allison had practically lassoed her and dragged her here, she was kind of stuck.

Lydia had to admit though that she looked pretty damn good in a deep emerald strapless dress, a gold sash tied around the waist fastened with an ivory rose. Allison had swept her hair up into a loose plait and then pretty much wrapped it around Lydia's skull with loose tendrils hanging down.

"Lydia, you look so pretty," Allison had said once she had seen the finished ensemble. "Every boy will be drooling over you tonight."

Normally, Lydia would have beamed at that comment but tonight...tonight, she just didn't care. Allison immediately sees the little lost look in her friend's eyes and reaches out, gently placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Are you still thinking about Isaac?"

Lydia nods, tears swimming in her eyes. "Sorry, Al. It's just-it's hard, you know? I miss him."

Allison gives her a sympathetic smile. "I actually do know. And I will tell you, that it's going to suck for a long time. But as each day goes by, it will start to get easier. A little bit of pain will push itself away from your heart and then one day, you will be able to look ahead and smile. You won't hurt. You'll be happy."

Lydia cocks her head slightly, noticing that her friend's dark eyes are wet. But that's all they'll ever be. No tears will fall, no sobs will escape her lips. But she knows. She gets it.

The tiny redhead manages a weak smile. "Okay. Thanks, Allison."

"Don't mention it," Allison says, her eyes now dry and a smile on her face. "And don't worry. You are my date tonight. Scott and Stiles will have to dance with each other."

For the first time in days, Lydia feels herself laughing. She had been very happy for her dear friends when they found their own pieces of happiness. Scott and Allison had found their way back to each other while Stiles had discovered a kindred spirit in Cora Hale (she was still trying to figure that one out). But they were happy and that was all that mattered to her.

God, a year ago Lydia Martin wouldn't have given a rat's ass about anything except her dress and the prom theme.

Allison gently slips an arm around Lydia's waist, steering her towards the door. "Come on. Let's suffer through prom pictures by the parents and we'll get going."

"Okay."

-;

Luckily, the boys and Cora weren't there yet to pick them up so Lydia's mother and Chris Argent took a few pictures of the girls with plastered smiles. When that was over, Mrs. Martin wrapped her arms around Lydia, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Call me if you want me to come pick you up, okay?" Mrs. Martin whispers.

Lydia nods. "I will. Thanks, Mom."

"Course, baby."

A horn honking outside alerted the girls and they moved. Allison gently pulled on Lydia's arm and grabbed both their coats, moving them out the door.

"Hey, you two look great!" Stiles says once he lays eyes on them. He leaps out of his jeep and opens the back door to where Scott is already squished into the backseat, Cora in the front.

"Well, thank you kind sir," Allison smiles, bowing low. Scott is wedging himself out of the back, looking quite handsome in a light grey suit while Stiles wore a midnight one. No cheesy prom tuxes tonight.

Once Scott lays his eyes on Allison in her curve hugging red dress and her brown waves hanging loosely around her shoulders, Lydia swear his eyes are going to bug right out of his head and roll away on the ground. She sighs and loosens Allison's grip from her arm and walks past him to the jeep, giving him a poke in the side in the process.

"Save that for later, big boy," she chuckles sadly. "Let's get going."

-;

She isn't too surprised when they get there that Stiles and Cora take off to one end of the ball room while Scott and Allison take off for the other side. Allison casts an apologetic glance over her shoulder before Scott yanks her away but Lydia waves it away, giving her a weak smile in the process.

"It's okay. Go have fun."

And then she's alone by the punch bowl, hoping sorely that it's spiked. She thumbs her phone in her clutch, highly considering calling her mother and getting the hell out of here. At least this dress won't go to waste since it isn't too gaudy prom-like. She can save it for some other occasion, perhaps a wedding.

At the moment, she doesn't really care.

And then the high pitched squeak of Natalie, the prom coordinator, rings through her ears, immediately pulling her out of her own self-pity.

Lydia winces, guessing that the werewolves that are here are practically crying from pain. She turns on her heel and leans up on her toes, trying to see what the commotion is about.

Natalie Brennen was the girl who took over the dance planning after she left the club and she was now standing on the tiny makeshift stage, looking stunning in a black dress she might add, her normally pale face beet red with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, THE BAND IS GOING TO BE AN HOUR LATE?!"

The poor boy who just delivered the news to her looks like he's about to either faint or wet himself from fright.

"They had a flat on the way over here and are trying to get Triple A to come help them," the boy almost whimpers.

"Yeah because they are all sissies and are too afraid to change a tire for themselves!" Natalie storms, not really caring or even aware that she has a very large audience.

"I'm s-sorry, N-Natalie-"

"Oh, never mind!" Natalie cries. The boy then takes his leave, leaving her alone on the stage. And that's when she notices everyone staring at her. "Oh, hi guys. I just came up here to introduce the entertainment for tonight and I guess we are entertainment short for at least an hour." Natalie's dark brown eyes peel through the crowd and suddenly, Lydia feels those eyes right on her. "Lydia!" she shouts right into the microphone. "Lydia Martin! You have a beautiful voice! Would you mind coming up here and singing a couple of songs?"

The freaking spotlight goes on Lydia and she wishes desperately for the floor to just open up and swallow her.

To her great alarm, people start clapping and urging her on. Lydia feels like she is about to swallow her tongue. She can see Allison pushing her way through the crowd and can almost read her lips 'if I had my crossbow' but Scott catches up with her and latches onto her arms, pulling her back.

"Come on, Lydia!" Natalie chirps happily as Lydia finally wrenches her feet off the floor. "It's okay!"

That's what you think, bitch.

Lydia knows she has no choice and allows herself to be ushered up on stage. The lights hit her once again and she swallows back tears.

Okay. Okay, she can do this.

_For you, Isaac. You big jerk. _

The DJ hits a few buttons on his keyboard and she recognizes a song that she has loved ever since she was fifteen years old. More tears threaten and Lydia thinks she must look like a raccoon now, her makeup ruined.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul/It's the one that I try to write over and over again. I'm awake and in the infinite cold/But you sing to me over and over again." _

-;

The young huntress sees the wolf before he even sees her. She breaks away from her boyfriend in a sea of red and stomps over to him, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I am going to take a page out of Stiles' book and say, I am going to turn your furry werewolf ass into a coat and give it to Lydia as a birthday present. Where the hell have you been?!" she rages, normally soft eyes hard as the hunter within her flares up.

Isaac doesn't even pretend to look abashed, his tortured gaze finally peaceful.

"We'll talk about it later," he says gently. "Where's Lydia?"

Wordlessly, Allison points to the stage.

Isaac's blue eyes widen in surprise before softening to fill with so much love and compassion. Lydia's voice rings through, not shaking an instant.

"_I give you my sympathy/I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony singing in all that I am/At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._"

Isaac wants to close his eyes and just feel. But he can't take his eyes off this emerald blazed beauty. It's in that instant that he wonders why he ever left in the first place.

With a hard punch in the back by Cora, he staggers forward slightly before regaining his footing. He sidles his way through the crowd, people's heads turning when they realize who he is. It's when he's almost to the stage when Lydia finally sees him.

Her voice cracking and her tears finally sliding down her cheeks, she continues to sing.

"_And I lay my head back down/And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours/I pray to be only yours. I know that you're my only h-hope._"

On the last note, Lydia finally gives in to her tears, her eyes never leaving the beauty of Isaac's face. The music dwindles out and comes to an end, the rest of the prom-mers starting to applaud. She continues to stare at the man of her dreams, the man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Lydia swears she has wings for the instant because it damn well feels like she is flying. Isaac whirls her around in his embrace, both of them totally ignoring their audience as they hold each other for the first time in months. Lydia pulls him even closer, feeling like she just wants to crawl inside of him.

-;

The cool night air has never felt so good.

The two of them walk slowly, side by side, not quite touching.

Isaac continues to look at her out of the corner of his eye and she returns those glances with a few of her own. He's barely changed in the year since she had last seen him. Since he had left her. His eyes...those haunted eyes are finally at peace.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispers, pulling her out of her reverie.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replies with the tiniest of smiles. And he doesn't, dressed in a black suit that hugged his lanky frame in all the right places, complete with the vest. What surprises her the most is that he is wearing an emerald tie. "You knew, didn't you?" she finally says, gesturing to the tie.

He glances down at his own chest before trying his best to look abashed. "Allison sent me a text last week and a picture of your dress. She said that if I didn't get my tail back to Beacon Hills in time for the prom, she was going to stick her arrows in places I don't even want to think about."

For the first time in a year, Lydia bursts out laughing. She laughs so hard that tears are streaming down her cheeks and Isaac is supporting her with an arm around her waist. Once she catches her breath, not giving a damn about her makeup, she looks back up at Isaac, a huge smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that sounds like Allison."

Isaac casts her one of his knee weakening crooked grins and Lydia believes in miracles.

"Why did you leave, Isaac?"

That smile fades and his gaze becomes weak, almost turning away from her. Lydia reaches out and snatches his fingers and pulls them against her beating heart.

"Don't you dare," she whispers. "Don't even think about shutting me out. You came home after a year. Don't shut me down again."

Isaac finally looks back at her, his cerulean orbs just the way she remembered them. But the pain is still there, even if it is accompanied by peace.

"It hurt too much, Lydia," he finally says. "All of it. Knowing that I was responsible for that, even if-"

"He was out of control. It wasn't your fault, Isaac."

"That doesn't give me an excuse to kill him!"

Lydia's hackles raise, ready for a fight. "If you hadn't, Scott and Allison would be dead right now, do you understand me?!"

For a brief moment, Lydia sees Isaac's eyes flash red. Her heartbeat quickens slightly but she steps forward, grabbing his hand and turning it palm side up. The gentle moonlight shines down onto their joined hands and she watches as his eyes go back to their normal periwinkle blue.

She stands up on her tiptoes, her hands sliding up to behind his neck. She gently pulls him down to her level, their mouths meeting in the softest and briefest of kisses.

"And another thing," Lydia adds once they come up for air. "If you _ever _leave me again, I will kick your furry ass from here to Timbuktu."

That smile that she fell in love with years ago returns and he lets out a playful growl, going into animal stance and baring his teeth. Lydia squeals aloud and pretends to run away and he easily catches her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his breath hot on the nape of her neck.

"I love you, Isaac," Lydia finally says. She says those words that Isaac has been waiting to hear since freshman year. Those words that she has been longing to whisper ever since she lost him.

Isaac's breath fans out over her neck as his hand slides up her abdomen. Their fingers link and settle against her softly beating heart.

He doesn't need to say it back.

-;

It's nearly four in the morning when Lydia finally prepares for bed. She slips off the now dirty green dress and hangs it up in her closet, making a mental note to drop it off at the dry cleaners in the morning. As she adjusts the gold sash, she decides that green is her new favorite color.

Her cell phone buzzes on her nightstand, quite loudly as a matter of fact. Lydia dives for it to not wake her very light sleeper mother who is snoring down the hall. She snatches it up and glances at the screen and sees Allison's message.

_Look out your window._

Huh?

Lydia walks over to her window, pulling her robe more tightly around her. She opens it, wincing as it groans and creaks when sliding upward. She sticks her head out and looks towards the high hill to where her house is perched at the bottom.

And then she sees it.

Illuminated by the now full moon, she sees four fully grown wolves, their fur sleek and shiny in the light. She sees the smallest of the tiny pack, light brown body and white muzzle, her eyes glowing gold in the dimness. The one beside her lets out a playful yip, his black fur short but slightly curled. The larger is grey and silver, black streaked across his muzzle. And the largest of all, his red eyes not quite as frightening as before, more a gentle rose, stands in the center of the group, his head tall and proud, his midnight fur long and shaggy.

The largest of the four throws his majestic head back and howls long and proud at the moon, the other three joining in a perfect chorus. Then with a shout of playful puppy glee, the wolf takes off like a shot down the hill, making sure to cross directly under her window. He flicks his tail, wagging it like a dog and barks for a second before turning on his hindquarters and dashing off on all fours deep into the woods, the other three wolves following close behind.

Lydia watches them go, her frantically beating heart slowing down to a gentle thump and allows a smile to grace her face.

He's finally home.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**If there are enough takes to this, I will turn it into a full length story to answer all the questions. Like why is Isaac an Alpha? Where's Derek? Who is the fourth wolf? Why is Scott no longer an Alpha? Who did Isaac kill? Why did he take off? How are they able to turn into actual wolves now instead of man-wolves? **

**I gotta say, I do like the irony of the fact that Lydia is a wailing woman and she has a beautiful singing voice. **

**Anyway, thanks guys. I hope you liked this and will leave me some feedback even if you didn't. Have a safe and happy weekend. **


End file.
